Comfort And Confusion
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: Adam has Amy. Matt's all alone. What happens when Matt finds out that Amy's younger sister Terra has a crush on him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Adam has Amy. Matt's all alone. What happens when Matt finds out that Amy's younger sister Terra has a crush on him?**_

**A/N: I only own Terra Alvey.**

**Chapter 1**

"Stay in here, Terra," Amy Dumas told her adopted younger sister. "I don't want you getting in any trouble."

"I'm 18, Amy," Terra Alvey replied. "I can totally handle myself."

"Terra, Amy's right," Adam Copeland said. "There are some real lunatics back here, you know?"

"By 'lunatics' you mean Matt, don't you?" Terra asked.

"He's one of them," Adam said. "Now just do like your sister said and stay in my locker room."

"Whatever," Terra said, rolling her eyes. She watched her sister and Adam leave the room, locking the door behind them. Just the sight of the two of them together pissed her off. What was Amy thinking? She'd had everything a girl could possibly want in her relationship with Matt Hardy, but she just _had_ to start fooling around with Adam. Terra wasn't going to lie. Adam _was_ a good-looking guy. But looks were of the least importance when it came to true love...

Terra leaned back on the couch and watched the TV as her sister made her way to the ring with Adam on her arm. She shook her head disapprovingly and stood up. She had to see him, had to talk to him.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," she said aloud as she left Adam's locker room and went in search of Matt Hardy's locker room. She'd had a crush on him for a very long time, since before she'd even met him. She supposed that she'd been liking his character, the character that he portrayed. But then when Amy had introduced them, she'd found out that the _real_ Matt Hardy was even more adorable than the character that he portrayed on TV...

She stood in front of his door and knocked nervously. The door swung open and she was face to face with the man of her dreams.

"Hey Terra, long time no see! What are you doing here?" Matt Hardy asked, his eyes getting bright as he smiled and held the door for her to come in.

"I came to visit my most favorite guy in the world!" Terra exclaimed.

"Well give your favorite guy a hug!" Matt said, closing the door after she came in.

She didn't hesitate to give him a hug. She always looked forward to his hugs because they meant something special to her. Whenever he saw her, he always hugged her. In the beginning, she thought that just because he hugged her, maybe he had some kind of hidden feelings for her that he couldn't allow to come to the surface, but over the years she had learned that he only hugged her because... Well, he was just that kind of hugging guy!

"So what makes you come visit a lonely guy like me?" Matt asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Boredom... And the fact that I haven't really had the opportunity to see you in quite some time ever since..." Her voice trailed off as she sat down next to him on the couch. She didn't want to put salt in his wounds. She knew that he was still pretty broken up about his breakup with her sister, so she figured it would be a sensitive subject.

"Yeah, I'm sure _those two_ have been doing everything in their power to persuade you that I'm the bad guy in this situation, right?" he asked.

"Right," she said. "But of course I don't believe anything they say. It just pisses me off more."

"That's my girl," he said, smiling at her. He flipped on the TV and immediately saw a close-up of Edge and Lita making out. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the two on the screen. "Have you ever felt true torture?" he asked her, eyes glued to the screen.

"In every sense of the word," she replied. She grabbed the remote and flipped the TV off. "It seems like you and I have something in common."

"What?" he asked.

"We both inflict torture on ourselves, like, all the time," she said, looking at him. "You watch _them_ on TV together, and I watch..._him_...whenever I get the chance. But it's slow torture in both cases."

"Who's the guy?" he asked curiously. "I mean, who's..._him_?"

She bit her lip nervously. "You want to know the truth?" she asked finally.

"Yeah. I love honesty, remember?"

"You'll probably just laugh and say it'll never happen," she replied. "And there's no use telling you because he would never look at me twice."

"Oh, are you kidding me?" he asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "You've grown into a pretty young woman. What guy wouldn't go nuts for your long, silky black hair and piercing gray eyes? Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Really?" she asked, smiling. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better so I can tell you who it is or are you being truthful?"

"Mostly truthful, but the curiosity is killing me," he said. "So tell me already!"

"You," she said simply.

His eyes were wide. "Me...what?" he asked, not understanding.

"You're the guy," she replied, looking intently at him. "I've had a crush on you for years now."

He stood up and started shaking his head right away. "No way, Terra, no way. You and me could never, like, _be _together," he said. "Like, I went out with your sister. I almost married her. It's not possible." He was rambling. He rambled when he was nervous, and this obviously was freaking him out.

"I understand. I'm always just gonna be a kid, right?" she said, standing up and running for the door. "You hate me! I'm repulsive!"

"Terra, I never said that!" he exclaimed. "I just-"

"Don't explain, Matt. You don't have to," she snapped, wiping angry tears from her eyes. She fled from the room, leaving him staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Adam has Amy. Matt's all alone. What happens when Matt finds out that Amy's younger sister Terra has a crush on him?**_

**A/N: I only own Terra Alvey.**

**Chapter 2**

Matt Hardy sat in his locker room in a state of confusion and awe. His ex-girlfriend's little sister liked him! Terra _liked_ him. What was he going to do? He'd already told her that there was no way that the two of them could be together, and that was the truth in his mind. He was still crazy about her sister. She had to know that.

He sighed, then reached for his cell phone and called his brother.

"Hello?" Jeff Hardy answered.

"Jeff, man, I've got a problem," Matt said right away.

"Took you long enough to realize it. Now when are you gonna get laser surgery to get that thing removed? It's _gross_!"

"_What?_ What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, I thought you were Randy calling back."

"Randy Orton?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's got this nasty ass wart right on his... What are you doing calling right now?"

"I have a problem, dude. A girl problem."

"Lord knows you've had enough girl problems lately. Is it _her_ again?"

"Worse. It's her _sister_."

"_Terra_? What's up with her?"

"We were, like, talking a few minutes ago and then she admitted that she's had this crush on me for years."

"And what'd you tell her?"

"I told her there was no way we could be together."

"In those exact words?"

"Basically."

"Way to go, Matt. _Real_ smooth. I bet she ran out crying."

"Yeah," Matt admitted. "And I feel really bad about it. What should I do to make it up to her?"

"You should totally take her out on a date," Jeff said decidedly. "A romantic date."

"Are you stupid? I'm still crazy about her sister!"

"So? You could make Terra happy temporarily and get back at Amy for what she did."

"Do you know what that would do to Terra? That would make her hate me forever! And she's a good friend. I could never use a friend like that or play with anyone's emotions that way."

"Oh, think about it, Matt. The possibilities!"

"What possibilities? You know I don't like people playing with my heart. Why would I play with Terra's heart?"

"Dude, just be quiet and listen for a minute."

"Fine, Jeff. Talk," Matt said, lying down on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Picture this. You go out with Terra. You _do_ Terra. You have _fun_ with Terra." Jeff paused for effect. "And you get back at her sister in the process. Now what's so wrong with that?"

"Everything," Matt said. "Everything is wrong with that, Jeff. It's so juvenile."

"Whatever, dude. You _must_ get with Terra. Do her for _me_, for us guys that have no chance."

"Now you're just being crazy."

"Dude, screw her for _America_. If you don't hook up with that girl, you'll be pulling a Benedict Arnold. You'll be a traitor to all the men in the entire _country_."

"I can't."

"You can at least kiss her _once_." Jeff paused. "Then see how you feel after that."

"You're a loser, Jeff," Matt said, sitting up. "I gotta go."

"If you don't hit that, Matt, _you_ will be the loser," Jeff retorted.

"I'll call you sometime soon."

"Ok. Later, bro."

"Later."

Matt hung up the phone feeling more confused than he'd felt _before_ he'd talked to Jeff. _Jeff's just being crazy. I could never pretend to like Terra just to get back at Amy_, he thought. _Could I?_

He shook his head. Damn, Jeff had him actually considering it!

"No way," Matt said aloud, just to reassure himself. "There's no way I'm gonna do that to Terra." But he stood up, all the same, and headed for the door.

_I've got to go and make things right_, he thought, then left his locker room and headed for Adam's locker room, where he was sure Terra would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Adam has Amy. Matt's all alone. What happens when Matt finds out that Amy's younger sister Terra has a crush on him?**_

**A/N: I only own Terra Alvey.**

**Chapter 3**

Terra managed to make it back to Adam's locker room without anyone ever noticing she had left. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, trying to get rid of the stupid tears that wouldn't stop coming. Why had she told Matt how she'd felt when it was so obvious that he was still crazy about her sister? She shook her head, reapplying her light make up and trying to make herself look presentable. Then she went back into the main part of the locker room and sat down.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Then the door opened slowly.

Terra was totally surprised when Matt walked cautiously into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Go away," she said immediately. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Just hear me out, Terra," he said. "Just come on a walk with me."

"A walk? For _what_?" she asked. "You've made it obvious that you don't really like me."

"I was just surprised," he explained. He looked around the locker room. "Look, I don't feel comfortable here of all places, so let's just get out of here and talk, ok?"

"Fine," she said, giving in. He was just too sweet for her to resist. "Let's hurry before _those two_ get back."

"Good idea."

They quickly left the locker room and were soon walking through the backstage area down deserted corridors.

"So what did you want to take a walk for?" Terra asked after they had walked together for a few minutes in total silence.

"I wanted to have a chance to apologize for what happened earlier," Matt answered. "You totally have to understand how surprising your confession was."

"Look, can we just pretend that never happened?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

"We can if you want to, but we'll have to talk about is sometime soon, you know?"

"Yeah."

They walked down the halls together until they ended up at a dead end. A dark dead end.

"The story of my life," she said, looking at the wall. "A dead end. Every road I've taken in my life leads me to a dead end, and I have to turn around and try all over again."

"I know what you mean," he said, watching her as she leaned against the wall. "My life is like that, too. We both end up at a dead end."

"Together," she pointed out. "Ironic, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "We're together at the dead end. A _dark _dead end. On a deserted hallway."

"What are you getting at, Matt?" she asked curiously. "You're being kind of cryptic."

"Ok, you might think this is dumb," he said, taking a deep breath. "But I think I should kiss you right now."

"And why do you think that?" she asked, now thoroughly confused. He'd just told her that he couldn't have anything to do with her because he'd been in a meaningful relationship with her sister. It was like he had basically told her that he was still in love with Amy! And now he felt that he had to _kiss_ her?

"I talked to my brother Jeff and he said maybe I wasn't thinking it out," he said. "Like, maybe I didn't consider... Hell, why am I explaining this?"

"Because I asked."

"Oh yeah. See, I think that if I kiss you and I feel something then maybe... Maybe that'll make me see if I really should try to have some kind of relationship with you. I don't want to mess up our friendship because it's one of the only stable relationships in my life right now. But since you feel _that way_ about me, I would like to find out if there could be something more between us."

"I see," she said, trying not to get too excited about what he was saying.

"So what do you think?"

"You already know what I think. I told you earlier."

"True." He looked at her leaning against the wall and couldn't believe he was taking his little brother's advice. Her gray eyes burned into his and he saw the sincerity in them. This girl, his ex-girlfriend's sister, she really liked him. Her feelings for him were _real_. If he kissed her, he could be ruining their friendship just so he could get back at her sister for cheating on him with his friend, for hurting him.

_Could I really do that to Terra?_ he asked himself as he stepped closer to her and looked down at her.

She looked up at him. _Is Matt really about to kiss me?_ she asked herself.

_I guess I can. Anyway, it's too late to turn back now. The plan is already in action_, he thought.

He placed his hands lightly on her waist and looked down at her. He couldn't stop looking at her. He looked at her lips. He'd never noticed how nice and full they were.

She put her arms around him and shivered a little when she felt their bodies touching. She noticed him looking at her lips, so she looked at his. She'd never kissed a guy before, and it made her nervous as hell that she would be having her first kiss with Matt, a guy she'd had a crush on since she was eleven years old.

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. And he just stood there for a minute, not moving. He pulled back and gazed at her, thinking, _I might as well go in for the big one_. Then he leaned back down and proceeded to give her a real kiss, her _first_ real kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, he couldn't stop staring at her. He _hadn't_ felt any "sparks" but she was a naturally good kisser, and he liked kissing... _Jeff was right. I'll have to tell him that later_, he thought.

"That was my first kiss," she said in a low voice, arms still around his neck.

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Well let me give you your _second _kiss..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: Adam has Amy. Matt's all alone. What happens when Matt finds out that Amy's younger sister Terra has a crush on him?**_

**A/N: I only own Terra Alvey.**

**Chapter 4**

"What are you smiling so big for?" Terra asked Adam as he and Amy entered his locker room.

"I won my match," he said simply.

"And Matt was smart enough not to interfere this time," Amy put in.

"Yeah, he must've decided he's no match for me," Adam bragged. "I'm too much of a man for him and he's finally made that realization."

"As if," Terra said, getting a dreamy look on her face. It didn't take much for her to slip from reality and into the recent memory of her encounter with Matt on the deserted hallway. He had kissed her! He had actually _kissed_ her! And more than once!

"What are _you_ smiling so big for?" Adam asked Terra, repeating her earlier question.

"Yeah, I don't remember you being in such a great mood when we left you in here," Amy said. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"None. None at all," Terra said quickly. "Can't I be happy for once in a while?"

"Only a _few_ things in life can put a smile like that on a girl's face. Believe me, _I_ know," Adam said with a twisted smile. "So the question remains: Who have you been fuc-"

"_Adam_!" Amy exclaimed, punching him in the arm. She smiled at Terra. "He means who have you been making out with? Your lips are a little swollen."

Terra put a finger up to her lips and smiled. Matt had bitten her lip, pulled it gently into his mouth... But she wasn't going to tell them that. "It was your fault," she finally said, pointing at Adam. "I was all nervous and I couldn't stop biting my lip during your entire match. I kept thinking that Snitsky was gonna annihilate you."

"Like he annihilated Matt? No way," Adam said with a smirk. "Not with my trusty girl by my side."

"With our trusty briefcase," Amy added, patting her briefcase like it was a loyal sidekick.

Terra rolled her eyes. It was the same briefcase Amy had hit Matt with on numerous occasions in an attempt to give Adam the upper hand in a match. She wondered what was inside the briefcase...

Meanwhile, in his locker room, Matt Hardy sat staring fixedly at one point on the wall. He couldn't believe he had taken Jeff's advice! _The kisses were nice_, he admitted to himself. _But so very wrong_.

In no time at all, he was calling Jeff on his cell phone.

"Hardy House of Horrors, Hottie Jeff Hardy speaking. How can I help you with your horny needs?"

"Thanks a lot, Jeff," Matt said sarcastically, ignoring what Jeff had said.

"Whaaaat?" Jeff whined.

"For advising me to kiss Terra."

"_You_ followed _my_ advice?"

"Yes, dude!"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? _I_ don't even follow my own advice!"

Matt closed his eyes and gripped his cell phone tightly. "Expect an ass-whipping when I get back to North Carolina," he promised.

"So, details bro!"

"You're such a girl, Jeff."

"And yet I was born with a penis. Funny, I didn't think girls had those."

"I was kidding... But where do I start?"

"Start with what happened after we talked last time."

"I went to Adam's locker room to see Terra with completely pure intentions. She didn't want to even talk to me but I persuaded her to go on a walk with me."

"A romantic stroll," Jeff quipped with a laugh. "But seriously, where'd you guys end up at?"

"The end of this deserted corridor."

"Was it dark?"

"Yeah. The lighting was pretty dim."

"_Classic_. So what line did you drop on her to get her to kiss you?"

"I spoke from the heart, dude. I just told her that maybe I hadn't thought it out before I told her there was no chance. And then I basically said to test whether or not to take our friendship to another level that I needed to kiss her."

"That's so corny, dude. And she fell for it?"

"Hey, I'm _smooth_."

"And full of it. So the kiss... What was it like?"

"It was her first kiss."

"Liar!"

"I'm serious."

"So what was it _like_?"

"I didn't feel any _sparks_ or _fireworks_, but it was an awesome kiss. We made out for quite a while and then she had to run back to Horse-Face's locker room."

"Did she like it?"

"Of course! You should've seen her when she looked at me afterwards. Her face was flushed and her lips were just slightly swollen. She was glowing!"

"I find it hard to picture her as this portrait of desire that you've painted. Seems like just yesterday she was out in the backyard with us playing football and wrestling in the grass."

"Thanks for reminding me of why I shouldn't be kissing her, dude. Bringing back all those memories..."

"_Forget_ the memories. She sounds hot so you _must_ hit that!"

"No way. It's too early anyway."

"Dude, I'd jump at the opportunity. If that was her first kiss then she's obviously a virgin. My lord, I didn't know they still _existed_!"

"I'm too experienced for her. She'd never be able to keep up."

"You're considering it. Ha!"

"I've got to go."

"You're gonna hit that, correct?"

"Later, you horny little bastard."

"Oh, you're gonna do her _later_?"

"No, you have the wrong idea. I meant I'll talk to you later, dork."

"Ok, later," Jeff said. "But in all seriousness, think about it. You'll never get the opportunity to pop a fresh cherry again! Virgins do _not_ exist in this day and time. Do you realize that-"

"Bye, Jeff."

"Sigh... Bye, Matt."

Matt hung up the phone feeling somewhat disgusted with himself. Why was he even _considering_ what Jeff had suggested when Jeff himself had already told him that he never took his own advice?

"I just need some sleep," he told himself, getting up to gather up his stuff. "That's it. I'm gonna head to the hotel and get some sleep and when I wake up in the morning I'll know exactly what to do..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: Adam has Amy. Matt's all alone. What happens when Matt finds out that Amy's younger sister Terra has a crush on him?**_

**A/N: I only own Terra Alvey.**

**Chapter 5**

Matt grabbed his duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder, and headed for the door. He had to get out of this room, out of this arena, and to his hotel room as fast as possible. He needed to try to figure his life out, because now it was even more complicated than it had been two hours before, and he hadn't thought that would be possible.

_I guess anything's possible when you're Matt Hardy_, he thought wryly. He opened the door and was surprised to find Terra standing there, poised with her hand ready to knock.

"Terra? What are you doing here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's not the greeting I was expecting, but that's ok," she said, reaching out to touch his arm lightly. "Can I come in?"

He looked down at her hand touching his arm, then over her shoulder, checking to see if anyone was around. He saw no one, so he pulled her inside and shut the door behind.

"What are you thinking?" he asked finally, practically glaring at her. "Does anyone know where you are?"

"No. I snuck out," she answered. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, Matt. Your lips..."

"Terra..." He sighed and raked his fingers through his loose black hair. He didn't know what to say to her. It was flattering that she couldn't stop thinking about his lips. It did wonders for his ego, of course, that same ego that her sister had so brutally ruined. But in the end, it just made everything even more confusing than before.

"You must think I'm crazy," she said sadly, looking away. "I think I'm crazy for liking you. And I think I'm completely crazy to think that you could like me back."

"I'd have to like you back," he said, trying to make her feel better. "You don't just kiss someone you don't like."

"Really?" she asked, looking back at him. Her voice sounded very hopeful, and there was no way he was going to be able to just turn her away now.

"Yeah, really," he replied, dropping his bag on the floor and reaching behind him to lock the door. He locked the door, took her hand, and led her over to the couch, where they both sat down. He held her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. _I'm going to go to hell for this_, he thought as he gazed at her and saw the look in her eyes.

"So... You like me?" she asked, needing confirmation.

"Yeah, I really like you," he answered, squeezing her hand lightly. He couldn't believe how easily the lies were spouting from his mouth. _Maybe I'm not fully lying_, he thought. He _did_ like her, just not exactly in the way that he was saying he did. _But this way will help my plan, like Jeff said_.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that," she breathed, a sparkling smile lighting up her face.

"Of course, it might take some time before I can get into a really serious relationship after everything that happened with your sister, so-"

"I understand," she interrupted, leaning closer to him. "And I'm not going to rush you into something you're not ready for."

"Ok, that's cool," he said, smiling at her. He gave her hand one more gentle squeeze, then let go and stood up. "Before you came here, I was about to head over to the hotel... What are your plans for the night?"

"Me? Have plans? Ha," she scoffed, standing up as well. "I never have plans for the night."

"Tonight, you have plans," he said, not knowing where the words he was saying were coming from. He certainly hadn't planned on saying any of it at all.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

He smiled at her. "Let's just say that I'm going to pay you a little visit at your hotel room... You do have your _own_ room, right?"

"Yeah, Amy and Adam sort of..." Her voice trailed off at the look on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"It's... It's ok," he said, swallowing the sudden lump that had appeared in his throat. "So Amy and Adam share a room? Big deal! I don't care." Actually, he did care, because he could remember the days when it was _him_ sharing a hotel room with Amy... But he couldn't let Terra knew how much that little tidbit of information about Amy and Adam really bothered him, or she would question everything that had happened so far between them.

"So, about tonight," she said, trying to change the subject. "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing, really," he answered honestly. "I just thought that maybe you and I could sort of hang out and watch a movie, maybe order up some room service or whatever..."

"Sounds like a date, which is weird, because I thought you weren't ready for that yet," she said, looking at him suspiciously. She was young and naïve, but she wasn't so naïve that she didn't notice that maybe something was up.

"Think of it as a _casual_ date," he said, walking over to the door and picking up his duffle bag. "Just me and you, hanging out, trying to...see how we really feel about each other."

"Ok," she said, biting her lip. He noticed.

"Hey, why the funny look?" he asked, cocking his head and studying her face.

"It's... It's nothing. I just..." Her voice trailed off. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" he asked, tilting her chin up slightly so he could stare into her eyes. She nodded, unable to look away from his gaze. "Good." He let her chin go and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait," she said, putting her hand on his hand, which was resting on the doorknob.

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised as her hand gently rubbed his. "What's up?"

She looked nervous for a second, just before she leaned up and kissed him. She was new at this whole kissing thing, sure, but she was just a natural at it... When she pulled back, she was breathing hard and blushing, too.

"For you to be new at this, you're good," he said, touching her lips and smiling.

She smiled back and looked away shyly. "Thanks."

"So, look, I'll meet you back at the hotel in about an hour, ok?"

"You don't even know my room number."

"But I have your cell phone number, so I'm pretty sure I can call you and find out."

"True," she agreed.

_Man, this is awkward_, he thought, rubbing the back of his neck while still smiling at her. "So..."

"See you later?" she asked.

"Definitely... I'm going to go now, but be careful when you're leaving out of here. Wouldn't want to be seen leaving your sister's ex-boyfriend's locker room, huh?"

"Right. My sister's ex-boyfriend... You sure have a way with words," she said somewhat sarcastically.

He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her softly, then left the locker room without another word. Once outside his locker room, he leaned against the door and ran his hand nervously through his hair again. _What the hell am I doing?_ he asked himself. He shook his head, then headed for the parking garage so he could get to the hotel...

Inside Matt's locker room, Terra sat on the couch and touched her lips. He had kissed her again. He _liked_ her. They had a _date_! "Can this day get any better?" she asked aloud, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes.

Just then, her cell phone rang. She didn't even look at the Caller ID. She just flipped it open and put it up to her ear. "Hey, Sexy, calling so soon?"

"Geez, T, I know I'm sexy, but coming from my little sister, that just sounds _weird_," Amy said.

Terra laughed into the phone, but she was horrified at her little slip-up. "Well, I thought you needed to know, just in case Adam hasn't told you in the last five minutes."

"Don't worry, I have that covered," Amy replied. "But, seriously, where are you? We're ready to head over to the hotel and you're nowhere in sight."

"I went for a little walk, that's all. I'll be there in, like, five minutes."

"Ok, but hurry up. Adam's feeling frisky...and you know what that means."

"Don't remind me..."

Terra flipped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. She looked around the room slowly, just remembering what had happened, then made a quick exit.

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's not as good as other chapters. It took me FOREVER to update because I kind of lost my inspiration for this story. I had NO ideas for it at all! But now I have some clue of what _might_ happen in the story... Review, and don't be afraid to tell me that you hate it!**


End file.
